


First Meeting

by Aquatics



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Art, Childhood, Fanart, First Meeting, Gen, Remix, Traditional Media, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Remix of 'A Brother, A Friend' by Navaan.Oscar's first meeting with André.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Brother, A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235911) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 


End file.
